edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
Crowd Alliance (band)
'Crowd Alliance '''are an Anglo-American rock band, formed in 1988. Biography 1996-1998: ''Betcha You Think It's About You The band began recording their third album in December 1995 after promotion for Gunshot ''ended. 1998-2000: ''Haywire After promotion for Betcha You Think It's About You ''ended in April 1998 following a lengthy tour, the band began recording their fifth album ''Haywire ''and concluded it on August, after a four-month recording process. 2000-2004: ''Greatest Hits: 1990-2000 ''and hiatus On March 10, 2000, the band announced that they would take a four-year sabbatical, stating that the members would focus on side projects, once their five studio album contract with Apparel ended. They said via their official website: : After twelve years of performing music together as Crowd Alliance, we've decided that after our contract with Apparel expires, we'll be taking a hiatus of an undisclosed amount of time. We're not breaking up. We're just taking a break as all six of us will be focusing on our solo projects. Crowd Alliance will return but not anytime soon. So wish us luck for our side projects. — Crowd Alliance, March 10, 2000 The band recorded two songs for their greatest hits album ''Greatest Hits: 1990-2000, all of which were released as singles and promoted with music videos. The band performed their last performance before hiatus on October 13, 2000, which was recorded as the One Night Only TV special on The Music Channel and was later released as the live album Greatest Hits Live: One Night Only. Steinbeck released his self-titled solo album, which came out a month after the band's last performance. A complete departure from 2006-2008: Songs for the Blues The band started working their seventh album on June 2005 during the Six Tour and after the tour ended, they continued recording it until April 2006. In an interview with The Music Channel on the same month, Steinbeck announced that the album was in the process of mixing and later revealed the title: Songs for the Blues. They premiered songs from the album for a live TV special on The Music Channel, which aired on August 8, 2006, the album's release date. 2014-present: On July 4, 2014, the band announced that they would release EPs of new material instead of a full album for the time being. Steinbeck said that they would be planning to do two studio album cycles after being inspired by The Smashing Pumpkins' Teargarden by Kaleidyscope and Ash's A-Z Series and that it will comprise of eight EPs. Musical style and influences The band has been labelled alternative rock, pop rock, post-grunge, hard rock, new wave, soft rock and contemporary R&B. They have cited artists and bands as influences including David Bowie, The Sugarcubes, R.E.M., Robert Palmer, Michael Jackson, U2, The Beatles, Madonna, Talking Heads, Yellow Magic Orchestra, Members * Andrew Steinbeck - lead vocals, lead guitar (1988-present) * Christine Glenn - bass guitar, backing vocals Discography Albums * Crowd Alliance ''EP (1990) * ''Crowd Alliance ''(1990) ** "Wait a Minute" (1990) ** "Echoing" (1990) ** "Halfway There" (1991) ** "Vertigo" (1991) ** "Going Down" (1991) ** "When Doves Cry" (1991) * ''Demo ''EP (1991) * ''Black and Blue ''(1992) ** "Watch Me" (1992) ** "Black and Blue" (1992) ** "Cover Up" (1993) ** "Patient Zero" (1993) ** "Respect" (1993) ** "Stronger" (1993) * ''Live ''(1993) * ''Gunshot ''(1994) ** "Be My Girl" (1994) ** "Gunshot" (1994) ** "Like a Rock" (1995) ** "Gone Too Soon" (1995) ** "Madness" (1995) ** "Realism" (1995) * ''Remixes: 1990-1995 ''(1995) * ''Betcha You Think It's About You ''(1996) ** "Right Here" (1996) ** "Betcha You Think It's About You" (1996) ** "Open Your Heart" (1997) ** "Strangest Feeling" (1997) ** "Upright" (1997) ** "Downer" (1997) * ''Live '97 ''(1997) * ''Haywire ''(1998) ** "Haywire" (1998) ** "Property" (1998) ** "Right on Schedule" (1999) ** "Phone Call" (1999) ** "Never Knew" (1999) ** "Ending" (1999) * ''Apparel Unplugged ''(1999) * ''Greatest Hits: 1990-2000 (2000) * Greatest Hits Live: One Night Only ''(2001) * ''Remixes: 1996-2000 ''(2002) * ''B-Sides ''(2003) * ''Six ''(2004) * ''Six Live (2005) * Songs for the Blues (2006) * Songs for the Blues: The Music Channel Acoustic Sessions (2007) * Songs for the Dreams (2008) * Songs for the Dreams: The Music Channel Acoustic Sessions (2009) * A New Decade (2010) * Remixes: 2004-2010 (2011) * X'' (2012) * ''Remixes: 2004-2009 (2013) * Greatest Hits: 2004-2014 (2014) * The Infinity ''EP (2014) * ''The Reverse ''EP (2014) * ''The Drive ''EP (2014) * ''The Polarisation ''EP (2014) * ''Infinity, Reverse, Drive, Polarisation ''(2014) * ''Remixes: 2010-2014 (2015) * ''Water ''EP (2015) * ''Earth ''EP (2015) * ''Fire ''EP (2015) * ''Air ''EP (2015) * ''Water, Earth, Fire, Air ''(2016) * ''The Box: 1990-2016 ''(2016)